


Imagine Regulus Black saving your life

by neurobeing



Series: Harry Potter Imagines [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Marauder's Era, Originally Posted on Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:47:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26330620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neurobeing/pseuds/neurobeing
Summary: Reader has a fall during quidditch, a hero wearing green saves her.
Relationships: Regulus Black/Reader
Series: Harry Potter Imagines [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1913290
Kudos: 30





	Imagine Regulus Black saving your life

A shimmer of gold caught your eye as you flew on your broom: the snitch. It was one of the final games of your fifth year at Hogwarts, Gryffindor versus Slytherin, and you were determined to bring Gryffindor glory.

You flew after the snitch, reaching your hand out to grab it. The snitch barely skimmed the tips of your fingers when you felt a body ram into you from the side. You turned your head to be greeted with your boyfriend, Regulus. As much as you loved him, he was your current competitor, so you needed to ram into him back.

Your unexpected action pushed Regulus a little farther behind you, and you heard the sea of people in red and green roar from both happiness and frustration. You knew Regulus was hot on your tail, but you were once again so close to the snitch and you needed to fly just a little faster. 

When the snitch went up at an angle, so did you and Regulus. The snitch was flying high, so high that you felt the altitude pressure in your head. You heard Regulus yell something to you, but you couldn’t hear him over the sound of the rushing wind and the cheering crowd. 

You turned your head to see him flying back to the stands. Only when you turned did you realize that your broom was facing straight up in the air. You reached out for the snitch one last time before you tried to adjust your broom back to its normal horizontal position. But before you could straighten yourself out, you felt you body slide off your broom. 

The moment your hands let go of the broom, you forgot about everything. The snitch, the game, the crowd, you even forgot about your team. Your mind was empty, so empty that you could only scream at the top of your lungs.

You felt yourself plummeting fast, your stomach felt like it was left up in the sky with your broom.

Out of the corner of your eye, you saw a blur of green coming at you. Then you felt the weight of someone’s body grabbing you, and the thud of the ground. The screaming of the crowd dulled into the back of your head as you laid face up on the quidditch pitch. 

“Y/n!” You heard being called. It was James, your captain, and best friend. You saw your teammates fly down to the field and usher towards you. 

Then you saw Regulus’s face, above you.

“Y/n, are you alright?” He said, clearly panicked with adrenaline.

Your brain couldn’t think of a response. Your body was in too much shock to even move. You just smiled at him. 

Your fear turned into an adrenaline rush, even as you saw teachers and students rushing towards you from the stands. 

Regulus smiled back, relieved. 

You sat up, which shocked even you. Your body was sore from the way you clenched it as you fell, but you did the only thing that seemed appropriate. You held up your fist, and opened it, revealing the golden snitch. Gryffindor had won.

The whole Gryffindor house and your supporters cheered loudly. When James reached you, he helped you stand, and started congratulating you by pulling you in for a hug and slapping your back.

You let go of James and turned to Regulus. He was upset that he had let his team fail, but he and the rest of the Slytherin team had been glad you were alright.

You hugged Regulus in the tightest hug ever. Practically the entire school was on the field, everyone chanting your name, even the Slytherins. But you ignored all of that, and just whispered to Regulus, “I love you.”


End file.
